


lovely confessions are made

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel...obviously, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic Powder, your Gabe's Favorite human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam are having a hard time making "Destiel" a reality...Sam's Ready to give up until you enlist the help of a certain Archangel turned trickster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovely confessions are made

Getting Dean and Cas together was harder than it looked. you and Sam had tried almost everything to help them confess their feelings for one another.

"I think we should stop F/N they haven't even gotten close to telling each other how they feel."

"We can't give up Sam!, Destiel must happen!" You said as you put on your frameless glasses and held your chin, getting into your thinking mode, after a few minutes you came up with a foolproof idea.

“I know exactly how to get them together!" You exclaimed.

Before Sam could even ask you took off your glasses and called for a certain candy loving archangel turned trickster.

"Hiya sweets." Gabriel asked giving you a kiss on the cheek, for some reason you were his favorite human, maybe it was because you understood what he went through, the situation with your parents was somewhat like the one with Michael and Lucifer neither you nor Gabriel could take it any longer leaving Gabe to become a trickster and you a hunter.

"Hey Gabe, I was wondering if you could help us..."

"Get my Lil’ bro and playboy together?" He asked finishing your sentence.

“Yeah so can you do it?" Sam asked keeping an eye out for his brother and Castiel who went on a fast food run 20 minutes ago.

"Hells yeah!" He snapped his fingers and a purple bag of powder appeared in your hand.

"Just sprinkle it around the room once they get a whiff of it.theyll tell each other all the mushy stuff that’s on their minds. Oh and let me know how it all turns out." He said a bit sarcastically before he snapped his fingers and left.

"Do you really think we can trust that?" Sam asked pointing at the powder.

You rolled your eyes "come on samwich Gabriel’s not going to hurt them!"

Back in Black by AC/DC started playing from your phone you quickly unlocked it and saw you had received a text from Dean

Dean: Just left the burger joint only 3 min away minutes from bunker. 

You placed your phone on the counter

“There only a few minutes away, might as well set up.” you said as you reached your hand into the bag and started sprinkling the powder on the table covering your mouth and nose in the process , at first you were worried Dean or Cas would see it but as soon as it hit the table it became invisible.

When the guys got back with food you couldn't wait to see how fast the powder would work.

Deans pov:

Dean was about to take a bite into his Double bacon cheeseburger when suddenly his thoughts about Castiel became audible.

“I remember when Cas would tilt his head to the side like a confused cocker spaniel he's just adorable when he does that, I love his tie too sometimes I just want to grab it and pull him into a kiss."

Castiel's pov :

Castiel blushed. Did Dean Winchester really harbor feelings for him? It was nice to know, suddenly his own thoughts about Dean became audible.

“Dean and I do share a more profound bond then Sam and I, sometimes I thank father for assigning me to pull him out of hell, I’m happy to be there for him whenever he needs me I've never experienced feelings of adoration for a human before but I do love him."

You tried high fiving Sam but his hand wouldn't let go of yours  
Sam’s Thoughts:  
"I've always liked F/N she's a great hunter and a sweet girl, whenever she’s around me I feel normal I'm even starting to like it when she calls me Samwich or when were at the store and anything that has a moose on it she calls "me" I want to hold her in my arms and watch the stars with her."

You looked down and blushed at what Sam had just said you then looked Sam in the eyes knowing it was your turn.

“I always admire Sam behind his back when we go on hunts together, he has such a beautiful smile and I'm sure he's a good kisser, I know he's not my boyfriend but I always get jealous when some girl flirts with him, I would love to be his."

Sam smiled at you and pulled you into his arms you were just about to kiss when you realized a certain bad ass hunter and clueless angel were missing.

“Looks like Destiel finally happened!" Sam said smiling.

You nodded your head and lead him outside."

"Um …F/N where are we going?" He asked

"Well… You said you wanted to watch the stars with me so that’s what we’re going to do." You said making it out of the bunker before you heard any…ahem …noises. ;)

"I love you F/N." He said pulling you into a gentle kiss, you would have to thank Gabriel for the love confessing powder later.


End file.
